Other loot distribution systems
This is a collection of Loot systems which don't exactly fit into one of the other categories Bidding systems, Variable price or Fixed price. Most of these systems share some traits from others, but still introduce an element which sets them apart. Roll System In principle every system which does not use bidding determines who gets loot from the current hierarchy. There are two possibilities - either the person with the highest score simply gets the item, or the point scores are in some way converted to die roll modifiers, and the actual loot distribution is determined by a roll. Ni Karma and SLS below actually differ mostly in the aspect that Ni Karma uses a die roll, while in SLS the current point leader has the first pick. Whether rolling is good or bad is a matter of taste, but generally loot systems are introduced because the general feeling is that rolling is just too arbitrary. Pick-up groups That said, since Pick-up players generally do not know each other, roll system is used to ensure fairness. Following WotLK's release, raiding content has become far more accessible to pickup groups, and the most common strategy to distribute loot in PUGs is to set the loot rules to loot master (always the raid leader, who starts the raid), and have the leader call for rolls in a priority order. If no one is eligible or wants to roll in one priority order, next priority order is called. Rolls are done by typing "/roll" in the chat box and is visible by everyone. This is a slightly finer-grained variation of the need/greed system. Typically, roll order is as follows: -Main-spec roll: Only roll if the item is an upgrade over the piece you currently have equipped. -Off-spec roll: If no one's main spec can use the item, then players with a secondary role can go ahead and roll. -Disenchant/Greed: If, by some misfortune, no one can use the loot or the loot is bind on equip, everyone can roll on the item or, if at all possible, the result of disenchanting for BoP items. Some groups also stipulate that only people who have not won any loot in the current raid should roll by this point(particularly if a piece of loot is useful to every player or 25-man runs) For larger raid like Naxx, the raid leader may stipulate that a player may only be eligible to win a single main-spec roll in a section. Loot Council Loot Council is a system where some subset of the raiders (usually the officers) are responsible for which raid members receive which loot. Most other systems actually use some kind of loot council. Whenever there are any rules restricting which players may receive what items, a loot council is actually in effect. MMORAS The principle in this system is based on attendance history. The more a player attends raids the higher RAS they will have. If a player is frequently late or does not show up to raids which they have signed up to they are decremented 'points'. The system works off percentages and a player adds a roll to the 'RAS'. Ni Karma In this system loot is distributed by rolling, but karma can be used as die roll modifier. Karma is earned as in a standard DKP system, upon item distribution people can either roll with no modifier, or use their current karma score as modifier. If a person using their karma score wins the roll, their karma is subsequently halved. Quickest Fingers win AKA "speed before need". In this "system", the loot mode is set to "Free for all". The people who click the fastest get the loot. In reality, this is not a proper loot system at all, but rather a joke. It would lead to random loot distribution, guild progress would be severely hampered, and members would strive to leave this system asap. Reputation System (Pyramid) The "Reputation System" was created by Nukemdead of Drak'Tharon. This system is a rank, bank, and loot system combined. You give members reputation points for certain things, and once they get to a certain amount of points, they get promoted to the next reputation level. In this system, reputation level & current gear determines the loot priority level of that member. You can also determine the amount of guild loan money by reputation level. I recommend making Guild Quests (weekly) which ask for different materials for reputation. (Pyramid Scheme) Shroud Loot System SLS looks quite similar to Ni Karma above. There is no rolling though, and the point expenditure is capped at all items. Suicide Kings Aka "SK". This system basically makes a simple list of all its members (initially by a random roll), and when an item is to be distributed, the person highest on the list willing to take the item gets it, and is put at the bottom of the list. SK is extremely lightweight, but also rather simplistic, as SK lends equal weight to every item drop. Category:Loot Distribution Systems